Gender/Transcript
WARNING! PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS. MORE COMING SOON.... * (title card appears) (Robot is standing at the bathrooms, wondering) * Robot: 'Hmm. Why do boys and girls need seperate bathrooms? What is the difference between girls and boys anyway? * '''Cubey: '''Hey! Hey, Robot, get in here already! What's the matter, Robot? Can't decide which one to use? * '''Socks: '''Don't go in the girls' bathroom, Robot. ''(trying to pop his pimple) * 'Robot: '''Why not, Socks Unit? * '''Mitch: '''On the contrary, Robot, you should go in the girls' bathroom, especially if you like to vomit. ''(snorting and laughing) * 'Robot: '''The girls will make me sick? * '''Mitch: '''Oh, for sure. If their scary clown faces don't make you lose your lunch, then their hideous foul odor surely will. * '''Cubey: '''It's true, Robot. The girls at this school are definitely the most heinous demons in the whole country. Be afraid. Be very afraid. * '''Steve: '''Hey, dudes. * '''Socks: '''Hey, Steve. Steve? * '''Cubey: '''Hey, what are you doing out of your stall? * '''Steve: '''Heard your dudes' talking about girls. * '''Robot: '''Yes. I am worried that they are toxically odorous. * '''Steve: '''I'll tell you about girls. They will rip out your insides, and throw them on the ground, and stomp on them again, and again, and again, and again! * ''(school bell rings) * '''Pam: '''Stop staring at me, robo weirdo! * '''Mr. McMcMc: Well, class, it's time to find out your new spring electives, which has been specifically chosen to suit your interests. Now, Pam and Stacy, you girls' got home ec. * Pam: '''Oh, boy. * '''Stacy: '''Ugh. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Chrissy, you have auto shop. * '''Chrissy: '''YES! * ''(giggling) ''Pam: Hi, I'm Chrissy, and I'm like, a total guy. * (somebody shuts them up) * 'Cubey: '''That Pam's the worst of them, stay away from her. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Timothy Morton, metal working. * '''Socks: '''All right! Metal! * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Charles, Mitch, you boys' got video game design. * '''Mitch and Cubey: '''Coolness. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Jamie Martin, home ec. * '''Jamie: '''Yay! * ''(the boys coughed and said girl) * 'Robot: '''Girl, girl, ga-ga-girl! * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Robot Jones...home ec. * '''Robot: '''Home ec? * '''Pam and Stacy: '''Home ec? * '''Mitch: '''Home ec? ''(class erupts in laughter) '' * '''Kid 1: '''Dude, you've got home ec! * '''Socks: '''Home ec. is for girls! * ''(laughing sounds) * 'Pam: '''Hey, Stacy? * '''Stacy: '''Yes, Pam? * '''Pam: '''Guess what? I found a note in my locker from a secret admirer! * '''Stacy: '''Oh, wow! * '''Pam: '''I can still smell his cologne on it. * '''Stacy: '''What's it say? * '''Pam: '''I'll show you later. * ''(Robot goes into the class) * 'Robot: '''Girls! Ohhhhhhh.... * '''Home Ec Teacher: '''Ah, hello there. Oh, a boy... ah, welcome to home ec. * '''Robot: '''Thank you. * '''Home Ec Teacher: '''So, would you like to do a sewing or cooking project? * '''Jamie: '''Hey, Robot! * '''Robot: '''I will try sewing. * '''Home Ec Teacher: '''Great. Now, do you wanna make a dress or a skirt? ''(disappointed beep from Robot) * 'Robot: '''I will focus on my assignment and hope the girls stay away. * '''Stacy: '''Ugh, we are totally gonna fail home ec! * '''Pam: '''Totally. ''(sees Robot) ''Robot is done already! * '''Stacy: '''What? * '''Pam: '''Just look. * '''Stacy: '''So? * '''Pam: '''Maybe we can get it to help us with our projects. * '''Stacy: '''Ohh...good idea! ''(approaches Robot) * 'Pam: '''Hi, Robot. Can you help us out? ''(Robot ran) ''Hey! * '''Robot: '''Come no further, girl. * '''Pam: '''Why? What's your prob? * '''Robot: '''Girl Unit, I'm afraid you're rip my insides out and make me vomit. ''(Pam looks surprised) ''Mitch told me. * '''Pam: '''What? Mitch? Oh, don't listen to him, that boy is so immature. Now, come on, aren't you gonna help us, please? * '''Robot: '''Well, first I must scan you for hazards. Threat assessment. Weak. Not a threat. * '''Pam: '''Don't you come near me. * '''Robot: '''Not a threat. Okay, I will help you. * '''Pam: '''Oh, okay. * ''(Montage of Robot helping) * ''(Robot mixes, but the mixture splattered on her) ''Home Ec Teacher: 'Augh, Robot Jones! * ''(laughing) * '''Robot: '''Data Entry: Girls are OK. I conclude that the boys were joking about girls. * '''Mitch: '''Hey, Robot. * '''Cubey: '''Get in here already. Category:Transcripts